Armour
Armour in the Overlord Series protects you from damage, and if you are willing to sacrifice your minions, you can boost its stats significantly. Overlord In Overlord your protective options are restricted to a Helmet and an actual body Armor. Sacrificing minions can enchant them, to give you more defense, increase your maximum health & mana, and/or to add health Durium Armor Mellow Hills Abyss.jpg|Durium Armour. Arcanium Armour.jpg|Arcanium Armour. Overlord corruption copy.jpg|Corruption changes on Arcanium Armour. Steel Armor Concept Artwork.jpg|Steel Armour Concept Artwork. Durium Armor Concept Artwork.jpg|Durium Armour Concept Artwork. Arcanium Armor Concept Artwork.jpg|Arcanium Armour Concept Artwork. Durium Armor.png|Durium Armor Steel Armor.png|Steel Armor. regeneration: * Browns — Physical protection * Reds — Mana * Greens — Slow health regen * Blues — Health Your look will differ, depending on how "Corrupt" you are in the game: :* Low corruption — Shiny, Paladin look. :* High corruption — Dark and spiky Overlord look. Steel This is the armor you get from the beginning and it is by far the weakest of the three armor types. You will need to get the Steel Smelter for this kind of metal from Mellow Hills around the Spree's farmland once you get the Reds.This armor also changes,depending on the alignment. Durium This metal is better than Steel as it provides more base defense. You can get the Durium Smelter in the Understreets of Heaven's Peak. : Arcanium This is the most powerful armor you can get. It has the highest base defense without enchantments with the added bonus. Plus this armor changes depending on your alignment. You find the Arcanium Smelter in the Arcanium Mines in the Golden Hills. : Overlord: Raising Hell In Overlord: Raising Hell, there are unique moulds to be found in the Abysses, letting you create two unique armor parts. They have special effects, and do certain kinds of damage. along with the The Harvesting Helmet. ]] :* Armour of Fire — Golden Abyss. :* Harvesting Helmet — Heaven's Peak Abyss Overlord II The Fourth Overlord.jpg|Minion Armour Concept Artwork. Elemental Armour Concept Art.JPG|Concept Artwork of the Elemental Armour. Infernal Armour Concept Art.JPG|Concept Artwork of an infernal armour. Overlad Concept Art.jpg|Concept Artwork of Overlad's "armour". In Overlord II, you need Forge Stones (to be found in Nordberg, and Empire Harbour) and that give you a few additional armour options for helmet and body armour. Prologue Overlord's damaged armour can be considered as "very-first armour". Note:'''This armour is only available during the Prologue. Initially available Armour The Overlord already wears these at the start of the game (or at least after his raising to an adult): :* Minion Armour :* Minion Helmet 1st Forge Stone :* Elemental Armour :* The Evil Eye 3rd Forge Stone :* Infernal Armour :* The Infernal Commander Overlord: Dark Legend In Overlord: Dark Legend, there are three Classes of Armour that can be forged other than the basic set: Skull,Corrupt and Diabolic, each of which comes in three colours, of which Gold is consistent. '''Basic Armour: Lord Gromgard starts off with this set, which was apparently belonged to his Uncle, the Black Baron, before him. Skull Armour: This selection becomes available after retreiving the Castle Forge from the Black Flame Bandits. Corrupt: Becomes available after retreiving the First Forge Relic from Hammerstone Gorge. Diabolic: Becomes available after retreiving the Second Forge Relic from the Hammerstone Foundry. See also :* Weapons :* Armoury :* Forge :* Moulds Category:Game Mechanics Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend